


Locked the Door to My Own Cell

by dietplainlite



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Reylo - Freeform, Size Kink, Voyeurism, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietplainlite/pseuds/dietplainlite
Summary: BD-3500 was the first to notice, but--discretion being one of the highest of her programming priorities--she simply observed. Well, observed and pondered. She put it down to another of the new Supreme Leader’s quirks and went about her business.





	Locked the Door to My Own Cell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smols-darklighter (gallifreydriel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreydriel/gifts), [Kyriadamorte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyriadamorte/gifts), [OccasionallyCreative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccasionallyCreative/gifts), [zaftiq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaftiq/gifts), [Orevet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orevet/gifts), [bittersnake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersnake/gifts), [Emcee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emcee/gifts).



BD-3500 was the first to notice, but--discretion being one of the highest of her programming priorities--she simply observed. Well, observed and pondered. She put it down to another of the new Supreme Leader’s quirks and went about her business. This one, for all he had a terrible temper, hadn’t yet fried her circuits by shooting lighting from his hands, so she shrugged off most of his peccadillos.

Still, it’s odd for someone with two organic hands to never take off one of their gloves.  He always wears both gloves outside his quarters, but in his quarters, the right one remains on always, other than when he bathes.

One day, she mentions it to MSE-64. It’s a rare moment of down time for the tiny repair droid, as she’s usually run ragged. She obliges happily when BD asks her to stay and chat while BD is repairing one of the Ren’s cloaks.  BD is a basic attendant droid now, but those of her make and model were originally created as full-service companions for humans, with all that entails. The clientele for such companions tended to have specific tastes in human women, and her design mimics those tastes.

While BD was built to be noticed when she walks into a room, a mouse droid is virtually invisible.

“I know you’ve noticed it, too.” she says, regarding Ren’s odd habit. “How could you not? But have you seen anything that gives you a clue as to why?”

The droid’s processors whir as she makes a loop around the room, beeping.

“Embarrassing? Well, now I’m quite intrigued.”

There are certain things buried deep in BD’s programming that make her immune to embarrassment, at least regarding certain subjects.

MSE-64 goes to the center of the room and turns on her projector. “I’ve got a holo,” she beeps, “But if he comes back while I’m showing it, we’ll be on the scrap heap by the end of the day.”

A holo! This day is shaping up to be BD’s most eventful in weeks.

 “Don’t worry,” BD says. “He’s on his way to Cantonica, light years away from here by now.”   

“Alright,” MSE beeps, adding a long whistle to signal her relief. “Here goes.”

The image isn’t as sharp as it would have been if BD had recorded it. MSE’s recording systems are rudimentary at best. Many people deactivate the cameras and audio recorders on mouse droids completely, since they make such excellent spies.  As grainy as the image is, however, it clearly shows the Supreme Leader of the First Order sitting at the end of his bed, undoing his trousers as he stares ahead.

“Is he watching a holo?” BD asks.

“Negative.”

“Interesting.”

Once his trousers are undone, Ren yanks his left glove off. He says something, but the holo glitches and it’s obscured. When he removes the right glove, he takes his time, pulling on each fingertip before sliding it off. He speaks again, low and soft, something like, “What now?”

“MSE-24, are you certain he was alone?”

“Positive.”

BD cocks her head and continues to watch as Ren reaches into his trousers and begins stroking his member, pulling it out when it’s fully erect.

“Impressive,” she says. His penis is at least two inches longer than the average human, and while she can’t accurately assess its girth due to the poor holo quality, he appears to be above average in that metric as well. She can’t tell much regarding skin tone from the holo, but the shape is aesthetically pleasing—relatively speaking—with a subtle upward curve, and the head proportionate to the shaft. She can’t see his testicles but assumes they’re acceptable.

His method is one she’s seen before, utilizing the full fist on the down stroke, releasing and stroking with just the inside of the thumb and index finger on the upstroke, running his thumb along the shaft every 3-5 passes. He bites his lower lip, something a companion might find attractive, if he had one.

He continues to stroke himself with his right hand while grasping at his mattress with the other. Often, humans will switch off, either for variety or due to fatigue, but the Supreme Leader steadies on with the same hand, gaze never straying from whatever he’s looking at.  Perhaps those special abilities he’s said to possess extend to his fantasies, and he’s able to manifest the object of his desire?

Or, he’s just got a fantastic imagination.

Whatever his inspiration, it’s certainly effective. His mouth hangs slack as his speed increases, and he doesn’t bother to brush away the thick lock of hair that hangs in front of his right eye. He swallows, hard, his lips puffing out in that way that makes him look like he has too many teeth. Four strokes later, he squeezes his eyes shut and cries out as he begins to ejaculate into his hand. Such a messy process, that. Humans really do secrete far too many types of bodily fluids.

BD can’t help but be a bit disappointed. As intriguing as it is that he would remove the glove for self-pleasure, it’s hardly illuminating.

But wait, what was that he’d said when he orgasmed? What is he whispering now?

“Play that last part again. And see what you can do about cutting some of that static.”

The mouse droid beeps mournfully and complies.

This time, it’s clear.  He calls out the name, “Rey,” and repeats it five times in a whisper as he strokes himself to completion.

Human beings aren’t the most depraved species in the known galaxy, but they are in the top five. A fantasy about one’s enemy wouldn’t even register to most as odd. But there’s something about this instance. Ren’s abilities, his intense gaze, his talking as though someone were in the room. Surely, he’s not literally hiding Leader Snoke’s murderer in his wardrobe or anything, but there’s something going on. Something General Hux might want to know.

Discretion may be one of BD’s highest priorities, but survival ranks higher. She’s seen and heard things that have made it clear that Kylo Ren isn’t long for his position. At present, the odds of keeping the lifestyle she’s become accustomed to might be greater if she tosses her hat into the General’s ring.

“MSE, does the Supreme Leader ever talk as though he’s speaking to someone else, even if there’s no one in the room, or on a comm?”

“Once. I was docked and charging, on the far wall. He was sitting at his table, working on his flight reports. He looked up all of a sudden, then he said, ‘Wait, please!’ and had what sounded like a conversation, though I couldn’t hear the other half.”

“Do you have a recording of this?”

“Affirmative.”

“Will you please send it to me, along with the one you just showed me?”

MSE hesitates. “Why do you need them?”

“I know of someone who might be interested.”

“Leader Snoke used to be interested, but now Kylo Ren is the Supreme Leader.”

“You used to spy on Kylo Ren for Snoke?”

“Affirmative.”

That explains the functioning recording equipment. BD knew that Snoke liked to keep a short leash on his apprentice—she had attached the tracker to his belt herself—so this isn’t surprising. What’s shocking is that Ren had either never noticed it, or had allowed it.

“Well,” she says to MSE. “This will be no different. Our job is to look after him, and some people just need a bit more looking after than others, as I’m sure you’ve noticed.”

With a hesitant beep, MSE begins the transfer. It takes forty-three seconds, during which the tiny droid sweeps some metal shavings from under the desktop and some crumbs from beside the bed. When the transfer is complete, BD ushers the droid into her charging station.

“Thank you. You’re doing a wonderful job.”

“You’re welcome,” MSE says, before going into standby mode.

BD surveys the Supreme Leader’s quarters. Everything is spotless and in order. One would never guess that the occupant is either falling apart mentally, committing high treason, or both.

If BD had skin, General Hux would make it crawl, but as she makes her way toward the bridge, she reminds herself that if she had a skin, her priority would be saving it.

What’s loyalty, after all, when you’re built to be disposable?

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a conversation in chat about Kylo never taking his right glove off because that was the hand that touched Rey's hand.
> 
> Title is from "Longview" by Green Day


End file.
